How to put it into Words
by Ryku
Summary: Riku has some important news to tell some important people in his life, how will they take it and what is Riku getting at? [Oneshot] RikuSora [Has a new ending and has been edited.]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I wish I did though.

* * *

I'm not normally the type to sit around and watch the sunset, or notice how much the sky changes when the sun is halfway into the water. People who know me, or think they know me, wouldn't believe how much I've changed if they weren't around to witness it. If you wondering why such a change happened recently then let me explain, this all took place about a month ago. Before I tell you though I want for you to hear me out. Don't judge, don't stop listening just because you don't like what you're hearing, because all of my friends accept it so I hope you will, too. 

About a week ago I woke up but didn't feel like going to school. I heard mom yell something about going to work while I pulled the blankets tighter around me. As I was drifting off I heard a clicking sound as the door was opened and closed, but I figured it was mom coming back because she forgot something. It was probably two minutes later when my door opened and a spiky headed brunette peeped around the door with his big blue eyes.

"Riku?" He shyly looked around my dark room.

"Over here, Sora. Why aren't you on your way to school?" I couldn't help but smile as she finally walked all the way in and saw me still in bed, because he put his hands on his hips and huffed which made the spike that always fell on his face bounce a little. It was rather cute, if I do say so myself.

"I'm not going to school today, what about you though? Why are you here?" I chuckled a little as he fell dramatically on my bed face-first.

"I can't go to school if I know you won't be there. I would have been worried sick besides, I'm not used to walking to school by myself. It feels strange. Are you sick or something?" He looked up at me with big blue eyes that could pull anyone inside of and make you get lost.

"No, I'm not sick." I told him and smiled as he crawled up beside me and laid his head on my chest. "You're getting spoiled." He giggled and nuzzled my bare chest which tickled a little since his hair is so soft and feathery.

"I can't help it, you're the one who started doing this." He smiled up at me and I wrapped my arms around his small tan body.

"If people saw us like we are now they would think we were more than friends." Which honestly wouldn't bother me, but I can't tell him since he may not want to be more than just friends.

"We are more than friends, Riku, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we're best friends! I mean like romantically together, you know, boyfriend and boyfriend." I trailed off hoping Sora understood, even though he's seventeen he's still very naive. Which is probably why I care so much for him, it's extremely cute.

"Boyfriend...and boyfriend?" I knew when he got it because his face went bright red and he hid his face between my side and my arm. It was one of the cutest things he had ever done. Suddenly, he peeked up while still hiding the lower half of his face. "Do we act like that?"

"Well..." I knew that I couldn't lie to him but I was afraid of scaring him. "We cuddle and hug more than most friends, we're always at each others house, we're always together, which seems odd to most people probably." I stared at him waiting for his reaction, hoping I hadn't something I would regret.

"Is that what guys normally do with girlfriends?" He wasn't show me any emotion which was strange for him.

"Actually, yes. The only thing different is that we're actually together and we haven't kissed, yet." My mouth moved before my brain could think about how it sounded. I kept thinking about if the way I said that . What if he thought I was hinting for us to kiss, or that we should be together? I looked at him smiling at me with a small blush still covering his face making him look more adorable than I thought was possible.

"Riku...can I ask you a question?" He seemed to be a little scared which made me very curious.

"Of course."

"You won't freak out?" Now I was even more curious. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," In my mind I finished with "because I love you." I loosened my grip a little so I could get a better look at him.

"Okay..well," He looked down and seemed to shake a little. I was suddenly very afraid of what he was going to say. "I...I've sort of been..wondering..." When he trailed off I thought I would die.

"Wondering what?" I put my arms around him again to encourage him and smiled.

"What it would...be like to..." I tried so hard to hear what he said at the end but his voice got so low that I couldn't hear anything he said which made me so angry at myself.

"Be like to what?" I watched as he looked up at me with fear that I never thought he should have.

"...to...ki-kiss you..." He lowered his head again quickly and I was speechless. I had always longed to know what those plump lips of his tasted like, I bet they're sweeter than honey and feel like heaven. When Sora started to shake and sniffle I realized that I didn't tell him anything so he must think that I hate him.

"Sora..."

"It's okay, Riku. I understand. I can just-" His sentence was cut-off as my lips captured his in a shy kiss. I didn't want to freak him out, plus it was a little nerve wrecking for me, which I hate to admit. As I pulled away and smiled I knew without a doubt that I just found true love...

"This is what you wanted to tell us?" My mother asked while staring at me shocked. I was afraid of what she was going to say.

"You're...gay? And with Sora?" Dad stared at me with what I thought was hatred but I honestly couldn't tell. I did know one thing they weren't going to make me leave Sora, ever.

"Yes. I love him...with all my heart and soul." I stared them both in eye, at different times, and put my arm around Sora just to show that I wasn't going to back down.

"You're happy with this, Riku? With him?" Mother looked at us still without any emotion.

"Yeah. This is what I've always wanted." I smiled as I spoke and I knew that everyone could feel how happy I was to finally tell my parents about my love. My parents were just an obstacle that I hoped didn't try to get in the way.

"Riku..." My mother began but my father interrupted.

"We can't allow this to happen, I will not have a gay son." My father's eyes burned into me with an anger I had never seen before. It scared me a little, but I refused to back down.

"I"m sorry, but I won't leave him. I love him to much to let him go. I'm with Sora now and you have to get used to it." I knew that what I was saying wasn't going to go over well, but it was the truth and I wasn't going to let them think that they were going to scare me into leaving him.

"Then get out of our house and never return!" My father jumped up and I thought he was going to hit me, but I jumped away too quickly.

"Fine, don't think you'll ever see me again!" I turned with Sora's hand in mine about to walk out the door when I heard my mother's voice.

"Riku...I'm so disappointed into you." That killed me inside but they wouldn't know that. I threw open the door and left never to return again. If they couldn't accept Sora and me being together then I didn't want to be with them and that's just what I did.

* * *

I haven't seen them in five years. I'm in college now, still with Sora. We're planning on getting married as soon as we get out of college which is in two months; I'm so excited about finally having Sora to myself. Every now and then I think back to my parents and I wished that they had accepted us...

* * *

I got married last month and I'm happier than ever. I just wished that I could have invited my parents. In my mind I always saw them being happy when I finally got married, when I found that special person for me.

* * *

I found out that my father died a couple a weeks ago. It pains me to think that I'll never be able to make peace with him, I still haven't' spoke to my mother. I was even invited to the funeral; I don't even know the exact date he died. I heard about him dying from a friend...

* * *

It's been ten years since I got married, mother's died and yet again I don't know the exact date. I did learn that she forgave me, but didn't have enough nerve to tell me. There is nothing I could do any differently, or if there is I wish I could have known about it then. Why didn't they tell me they forgave me at least over the phone...I had to learn about it from a person I never met.

* * *

Sora and I have adopted a child, a little girl named, Aimi, she's so cute. I wish I could have shown her to my parents. Maybe I shouldn't have told them. No...it's better they knew. I still love Sora with all my heart, and even though I lost all my family, I feel completely whole as long as I have Sora and Aimi...

Fin

* * *

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought. 

Ryku

* * *


End file.
